To find you
by FallingThroughtheStars
Summary: Our take on book 7. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT! NEXT CHAPTER IN PROGRESS!
1. Stairs? What Stairs?

Written By Myself and God of Frogs as our thoughts on how book 7 will turn out... 

Tried to keep Rain in character but hey things change. Rated T for swearing.

Disclaimer: ..Chanting from both God of Frogs and Haunted bymy Past ..We do not own Immortal Rain, Meteor Methuselah, Rain, Machika, or Eury. The plot however belongs to us; so there!

To find you

Rain stood looking out at the milling crowds below him all, screaming for his blood, but they still had not seen him. Well, he _was_ pretty high up and he doubted they thought he would have been able to get up that high. He looked around for Machika and saw her scythe glinting and blond hair standing out in the swarms of people below.

Now…how _had_ he gotten up that high again?

But more importantly how was he going to get _down_? This puzzled him for a while until he thought of jumping down. Well he was immortal; he couldn't die so it seemed like a good plan. He stepped forward and was leaning over the edge of the balcony when Eury's face flashed in his mind. _Don't you dare do that to me again! I refuse to clean you up again after!_

OK maybe not.

Hmm how to get down without knocking himself unconscious…

Eury stood at the base of sirens castle watching the crowds swarming around. He was incredibly bored and didn't really have much to do at the moment. All he had to do as look for the brat. Then something caught his eye. It was as if a dream had come true for Eury; in front of him were two beautiful hostesses, walking past him and talking quietly. Of course, being Eury he just had to follow them.

It was rather difficult climbing down something so slippery -as this _was_ a water park- it was then Rain slipped. Hurtling towards the ground wasn't exactly normal and attracted the attention of several bounty hunters as he yelled out in surprise- who watched with fascination as he hit the floor.

_BANG!_

"Huh?" Eury turned around startled and not too happy from being awakened from his current fantasy.

"What the hell!" Eury looked around for the two girls he had been chasing but they were long gone. " Aw Crap. You have to ruin everything don't you? Why the hell didn't you come down the way you went up- you know the stairs!" he said pointing towards the stairs clearly visible to any sane, normal person. Rain blinked.

_Since when were those there? _

"Oh yeah! Heh I forgot!" Rain said sitting up after removing his face from the floor.

"OK no time for this; I found her! She right over at the back of the crowd though, so how are we going to get through…?" He tailed off slowly his head turned slowly as he looked over his shoulder, suddenly noticing that they were not alone. He looked up and saw that the park had gone silent. No one was moving they were all just staring at him…with their various weapons: guns, knives, swords and a couple of axes trained on him.

"AW CRAP!" The two turned and ran as fast a humanly possible towards sirens castle, Eury cursing Rain with every step. Suddenly he stopped causing rain to halt abruptly.

"What! Why did you stop running!" Rain asked gasping for breath. They had left the mob a little way behind but not far enough to be stopping just yet. He looked over at the blonde. A thoughtful look was on Eury's face.

"I just realised something."

"What? Now!"

"Yeah"

"Well What is it! We kind of have to keep running, if you want to live that is…"

"No I don't."Eury stated calmly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not the one they want, am I?" A smug smile plastered Eury's face as he watched realisation dawn on Rains face.

"No, that would be you. If I were you I would take your own advice. Start Running."

"Shit!" Rain ran off as Eury turned and walked back in the opposite direction smile still plastered on his face. He stopped as he remembered the hoards currently chasing after the immortal….and he was right in their path!

He turned and ran back along the route that Rain had taken as the crowd swarmed around him, his eyes searching all the time….


	2. The unwanted coffee

**Disclaimer**: **_Still _**do not own Immortal rain. Or I would be locked away in my room reading the manga I'd just spent all my money on.

* * *

Rain panted heavily as he sat at the castle's new café, Starbucks (They're taking over the universe!). He was sitting at one of the small tables, hiding behind a hana to yume magazine that had been left by a previous customer. He watched as his pursuers ran straight past the table and ignored him completely. He sighed in relief and stood to leave.

"Wait!" Rain tensed as he turned his head toward the voice, hoping that they hadn't recognized him.

"Yes?" He tried to ask calmly.

"Aren't you gonna buy something? This area is for customers only!" A scary waitress then frog-marched him into the queue and glared at him until he caved in and bought a coffee. Once he had paid she smiled and said in a sweet voice...

"Enjoy your drink!"

_Not likely_ though Rain as he shuffled out of the café as fast as possible without attracting attention,holding the unwanted coffee.

_Well at least no one recognized me_ he thought, sighing inwardly.

"Mummy, isn't that Methuselah?"

All heads in the cafe turned to face rain as he stopped, frozen by the child's comment. Then he heard a click and turned round. He almost dropped his coffee when he saw that half of the people in the café (including the scary waitress) had taken out cameras and were taking photo'sof him!

He heard a shout from behind him from one of the stray bounty hunters who had turned back to look for him, started to call the others. He jumped as someone poked him in the side, spilling the unfortunate coffee down the sleeve of his coat and onto his hand. He looked down to find out where the finger had come from and found him self staring into a child's serious face.

"Shouldn't you start running?"

Rain then became aware of a burning sensation on his hand as the coffee seeped throught the coat onto his arm.

"Shit!" and with that he took off screaming in pain.

* * *

"Shit!" Machika cursed as she crashed into yet ANOTHER wall. "Damn! Why the hell would anyone put a wall there?"

She and Kiki had wandered into the lower areas of sirens castle and were now walking through the dark passages. There was almost no light so they had to feel their way around but sometimes they failed to feel the walls right in front of them. They were down here because they had looked all over the higher levels but didn't see rain at all. Machika believing that if he had seen her, even if he was hiding from the other bounty hunters, would still call out to her because…..well because he was rain and that's the sorta stupid thing he would do.

_He may be immortal but he can be incredibly dumb sometimes…correction, **most** of the time! _She thought.

She and kiki had separated at crossroads in the passage as machika had wanted to cover as much ground as possible before the other bounty hunters thought of coming down here.

Edging her way even more cautiously along the wall, Machika failed to notice the figure behind her. She even failed to hear footsteps closing in on her.

She did however feel the hand that grabbed her wrists and the hand that was clamped over her mouth. She was effectively bound before she could even move to scream for help.

_What the ...! Who is this asshole!_

_This is not good. How the hell am I gonna find him now!_

Machika continued to yell at herself for not hearing anyone and at the figure holding her (well as much as possible with a hand over your mouth) as she was dragged further into the darkness.

_Oh **fuck**._

_to be continued…_

* * *

Thank you for all reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter thought we'd leave you with a small cliffy, evil people we are -

If you want the next chapter then you'll have to work for it! **REVIEW**! Flames welcomed if it means people are at least reading it!


End file.
